1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Memes of 1919
Over the course of our time together, many typos have been made and nonsense has been spouted. Some of these have taken root in lexicon and become what some would call "MEME." : : : 'Typos' ---- :There have been many typos throughout the course of RP, but a few stand out as shining examples of the lulz that can be wrought through an inadvertent dropping of or replacement of letters in the word. : * "Shits to get comfy" - Coined by The Twisted Truth, this was coined when, during a late-night RP, she happened to mistype 'shifts' while snuggling into the several layers of blankets she was under. Ironically, Shit has been accidentally said several times during the course of the rp, including 'Cocks Shitgun' and more typos while meaning 'shift'. : * "Raped the scarf" - Again coined by The Twisted Truth while RPing with Hope, then Kokeshi. The character was wrapping her scarf tighter about her neck, and TTT dropping the silent w and one of the p's. : *'"The sound of wongs flapping" aka "flying wongs"' - Typo coined by Lunaria Sangrael, aka 'the knowledgable furry' when bringing her gryphon character into the RP. The mode of introduction was having Gryphon fly down and land near the other characters, though a rather different sound was implied with the replacement of the i in wings with an o. *"Raoe" - Yet another typo, courtesy iMurky, originally meant to be "rape". Old meme from around 2007. *"Brb with cocks" - Coined by ArisaKisa while saying she would brb after adding socks to an avatar. Quotes * "My dad has a wrinkly penis >w<" - A phrase that will follow Kurona into the dark. * "DUCK AND COVER!!1!!!1eleventy" - 'Coined after a group of 19ers went to the Cinemas to go watch a safety film titled "Duck and Cover". Used when someone was about to rage, something was about to break, or any other situation that would require a good old "OHSHI-". * '"IT'S A SPRING!" - 'Another Cinemas based meme. 19ers shouted this often when someone would ask about... generally anything. Short lived, though. R.I.P. Meme. * '"Son, are you gay?" '- A phrase coined by JesseSable, and often randomly said. A hand is gently placed on the shoulder of the person before asking. * "'BAWWWWWWWWW" - A phrase commonly used in reference to Bottom Screeners. * "FWEEEE" - The sound giant chickens make, but originally was used for the sound Cherry Springer's canary made when it was released from a Burger King Pokeball. Applies to all avian creatures. Actions * Shitting a Caterpie - The act of shitting out a Caterpie. First used by Stellar Phoenix while cosplaying a Butterfree and being chased around. * Shitting a Brick Caterpie- '''The act of shitting out a Caterpie composed entirely of brick. Invented by Jesse & Artie. * '''Going to Tom's house- The equivilant of renting a cheap hotel room for fornication. * Calling Doc - You must place your hands firmly on the shoulders of the person for reassurance, before informing them that you were indeed going to call Doc * Take it to TTT's house - Got a problem? Take it to TTT's house. /crush2 MSN Smilies and Emotes * /srs * /crush2 * *wat * (awesum * 8dd0 * pervdurr * <..< * :RAGE: * /scar * *SRS* * :GRR: * :durr: * pff: Other * NIGGER TRAP - A simple trap made to capture niggers, primarily Xhaidin. It's a simple contraption using a box, a stick, some string and a bucket of fried chicken. Possibly some watermelon and Kool-Aid. Brought to 1919 by Dill. *'Laser Vagina' - Pew pew pew! It's triplets! Coined by Stellar Phoenix, a laser vagina is the act of RAPID FIRE TRIPLET BIRTH. *'Cure '- A drink formulated by Calamity in a vain attempt to stop the faggotry. Started by Cherry Springer. *'Imperial March' - Plays whenever Peachy is on the move or whenever Darth Furby is said. *'Elephant Roar - '''The sound made during an EXTREME PHOENIX-INDUCED orgasm. *'Clown shoes''' - An essential pair of shoes for raiding the sexual encounters of others. *'Sumo Suit' - Essential outfit for raiding sexual encounters. See Clown shoes